Sparks
by eszabo1
Summary: When Arthur can't stop staring and when Merlin's magic is revealed one quiet day in Camelot. Rated T for a reason, slash and Merthur. :D


_A/N- Hello! This is a oneshot. Slash ensues. Even thought it's in third person, Arthur is sorta narrating. Enjoy!_

...

Merlin was scrubbing the floor in Arthur's chamber today and it was infuriating. Not because the prince's floors didn't need to be scrubbed- quite the contrary. They were dusty and stained because Arthur had been putting this particular assignment off. But there had been no avoiding it.

Even if the wood was sparkling it wouldn't be worth this. Arthur's cheeks colored as he sat at his desk, twirling his quill between his fingers. His eyes kept wandering back to Merlin's bent form, his trousers especially tight in that one area-  
Arthur cursed under his breath and threw his quill down. Unfortunately, the throw had been with enough force to also fell his crystal inkwell, and the navy blue liquid plastered all across his speech he was preparing. The prince shoved the chair back as he stood, palms leaning against the edge of the table. He have another curse, this time at an audible volume, and picked up the parchment by the corner. Ink dribbled down the entire thing, obscuring any words that he had written.

"Your speech rebelling against you today, sire?" chirped Merlin, who had paused his scrubbing and was looking over his shoulder with an impish grin.

Arthur sighed. "Like usual," he said, grimacing at the mess on his desk. Merlin took one look and rushed over (Arthur was sad that his view had been compromised) and began swiping all of the damaged papers off his desk. He knocked over a miniature globe and a paperweight as he gathered them into his arms.  
"Merlin," said Arthur slowly. The servant was making an even bigger mess than before. Merlin looked up, his cerulean eyes wide and innocent.  
"Yes, sire?" he replied with an adorable tilt of his head. Arthur's heart stuttered and the heat in his cheeks appeared once more. "Oh, I forgot these-" Merlin leaned over and scooped up the papers near Arthur, sending drops of ink all across the prince's tunic and face. Arthur froze as the boy's fingers brushed his bare stomach; his shirt had ridden up.  
"Why do you have to be the most _difficult _servant in Camelot!" Arthur exclaimed, forcing away a smile that threatened to tug at his mouth. He lunged around his desk and grabbed Merlin by the collar of his shirt. "Does the prospect of the _gallows _seem appealing to you?"  
But as Merlin started snickering, Arthur's walls broke down. Still clutching Merlin by the shirt, he let out a bark of laughter and glanced at the desk. "You really made a mess of my desk, Merlin," he commented.  
"I did, didn't i?" said Merlin proudly. And suddenly there was silence and the two men were inches away from each other. They stared at each other, unspeaking, and a clock ticked somewhere in the room. Arthur loosened his grip and flattened his hand on Merlin's chest. "Your shirt is all rumpled," said Arthur weakly as he ran a hand down Merlin's torso.  
"It's not like I have servants running to and fro to do _my _laundry," whispered Merlin. Their usual banter had subsided, and was replaced with something too scary for Arthur to think about. Arthur took a deep breath, starting to turn away from this compromising position, when Merlin stepped close to him so that their bodies were flush. Arthur's eyes went wide as his manservant looped his arms around the prince's shoulders and, ever so gently, brushed his lips against his own.  
Arthur couldn't control himself. At that, he roughly grabbed Merlin by the waist and feverishly kissed him, going from his lips to sharp cheekbones to nose to lips again. Merlin, ever the teasing one, nipped Arthur's bottom lip and darted his tongue inside. Their bodies became limp and they fell to the cold stone floor, Merlin landing on top of Arthur.  
"You are a part of my destiny," Merlin said and placed warm kisses down Arthur's neck. He groaned and arched his back, which created palpable friction.  
"I'm glad," Arthur growled, sliding his fingers under Merlin's tunic. To Merlin's surprise, Arthur deftly flipped him over onto his back, taking control. To Arthur every touch was heaven. He

tangled his fingers into Merlin's hair, all gentleness gone, and their tongues battled for dominance as Arthur's hips ground into Merlin's. "There's... Something... About you," Arthur said between nibbling on Merlin's ear. His servant's skin felt burning to the touch, and Arthur made his way down to the base of Merlin's neck, tugging on his hair.  
That was Merlin's sweet spot. He arched his back and moaned, and Arthur glimpsed something that looked like fire in his servant's eyes. Panting, the disheveled prince pulled up reluctantly. "Merlin, your eyes!" His voice was tender.  
As a response, Merlin grinned and kissed Arthur forcefully. "It's nothing, must be the candlelight. Keep going," he urged. But Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that was connected to seeing Merlin's eyes like that. There was a certain fire that ran under Merlin's skin that made Arthur so dreadfully attracted to him-  
Merlin ripped off Arthur's red shirt. "You don't know how long I've wanted this," Merlin said with a gasp as he ran his pale, lithe fingers over Arthur's toned torso. Arthur blushed fiercely; he had nasty scars, but Merlin didn't seem to mind.  
That was when it happened. A burst of color filled Arthur's vision, and he saw sparks flying from Merlin's fingers. It was as if the friction between them was igniting a fire. "Merlin," Arthur said with a gasp. When he glanced up at Merlin's eyes, he saw fear in them, and in every line of his servant's slender body. It occurred to him that his weight might be hurting him, so he slid his knees to the ground, straddling Merlin's hips. "What's happening?"  
Merlin shimmied away from Arthur, his face clear of all emotion. Quickly, he stood, sweat glimmering on his forehead. "Look, Arthur. There's something that I haven't told you for a long time..." Arthur felt dread sinking into his stomach as he sat, helpless, on the floor. He knew that his servant, his best friend, would say next.  
Merlin swallowed and bit his lip. Even seeing that shot desire through Arthur, and the hardness in his groin only became harder. "I've had magic all of my life. I was _born _with it," he choked, and tears were running down Merlin's cheeks, dripping off his chin. Arthur kept his gaze steady. "I was never taught it. I'm just magical by nature. And Gaius said to keep it hidden from anyone, even you. I've always wanted to tell you, but you might've hung me... And it would ruin any relationship we already had."  
Seeing Merlin so sad made Arthur cry, too. The prince stood, pushing his shirt back onto his shoulder. He wrapped Merlin in his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Merlin- There's something _I've _wanted to tell you for a long time, and it's that I love you." Merlin was shocked. He staggered back from the embrace, but Arthur kept his arms steady on the sorcerer's shoulders. "God damn it. I love your smile, the way you make fun of me, your selflessness. I always have. Of course I'm not going to tell Father." Merlin's eyes out up with happiness.  
"You- You're not angry? At all?" Arthur shook his head, chuckling.  
"I always knew you were different, you idiot." He grinned.  
Merlin took a deep breath and then gave a sweet, hesitant smile. "Then... There's something I want to show you."  
"Go ahead." Merlin lifted his hands in front of him and cupped his fingers, as if collecting water from a well. He leaned his head down, raven locks falling in his face, and whispered something in a language Arthur didn't recognize. When he lifted his head back up, a tiny green bud wound it's way from the cracks in his hands and sprouted leaves. Arthur gaped. The plant grew until it was the length of Arthur's hand, then sprouted petals. Each petal was a different color, giving the effect of a firework.  
All too soon, the flower disappeared in a colored burst of smoke. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Arthur said. Not able to control himself, he backed Merlin against the wall of his chamber and pressed his body to Merlin's. Merlin grinned. "Arthur- wait." Arthur stepped away, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"What is it?"  
Merlin stood on his tiptoes, his lips brushing Arthur's ear. "I... Love... You," he said, drawing out each word. "And you know how I don't get any bloody servants of my own? I just have to run around doing your bidding?" he whispered.  
"Yes... Merlin-"  
Merlin cut him off. "For once, can you be _my _servant?" Arthur swallowed.  
"Of course, Merlin. You know you're doing unimaginable things to me-" Arthur shivered.  
"I'm not even started." The warlock ran to the doors and locked them. "You don't have guards outside your door anymore, do you?" Merlin asked.  
"No."  
"Perfect. Now lie on the bed and take off your shirt and trousers." Arthur did as he asked. He watched as Merlin procured some rope from the closet and tied him up, tingles darting down his arms every time Merlin's skin touched his. Now Arthur's wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts.  
Merlin set to work. He smirked and said, "You better have the whole morning off, Crown Prince of Camelot."

Afterwards Merlin untied Arthur from the bedposts, frowning at the sight of pink marks encircling Arthur's wrists. They were both sweaty and spent, and Merlin lay beside Arthur, wrapped in his arms. "I can heal you."  
"You don't have to. I'm fine," Arthur said with a smile. "I'm tired of people fussing over me." "Well, I want to. I want to do something not just because I was ordered to but because I love you." Those three words were still shaky on Merlin's tongue from disuse, even though he had screamed it over and over in the ecstasy of release. Arthur held out his wrists obligingly and Merlin ran his fingers over them, muttering an incantation. Arthur looked closely into Merlin's eyes as he felt the pain slip away; the flash of gold fascinated him.  
"So your eyes turn yellow when you do magic?" Arthur said, running a finger in circles on Merlin's back.  
"They do? How strange!" Merlin exclaimed with a laugh. "People must think something's wrong with my eyes."  
"Nothing's wrong with you," Arthur said with a smile. "You just have some... Odd qualities. To put it lightly."  
"Hey," Merlin said with a mischievous grin. "So do you."  
"I am perfectly normal!" Arthur insisted.  
"You have a father who hates magic and forbids... us, yet you were born of magic and fancy a male sorcerer who's also a servant." Arthur's cheeks still flushed at "fancy," and he became quiet. Silently, he brought a hand to Merlin's cheek, his fingertips brushing ever so lightly against his skin.  
"I certainly do," he whispered, and Merlin didn't know what fact he was confirming. But it didn't matter. Arthur wrapped Merlin in his arms, the arms that sliced the flesh of enemies and held so much strength. Arthur didn't think Merlin quite knew just how much he loved him. Yet.  
Arthur intended to show him for all the years of his life, and after.  
"Can you promise me something, Merlin?"  
"Anything," Merlin said, turning in his arms. God, those eyes.  
"Never scrub my floors again."

_Hi! *coughs* That was kind of an awful mix between fluffy and explicit... Hope it was okay to read. All reviews welcome! They make my day!_

_Merthur always. XD_


End file.
